Back at the Order
by Your-Role
Summary: While the Exorcists are away, The Science Department will play. This is the hilarious chronicle of the science department and the other miscellaneous members of the Black Order while Allen and the others are away fighting the Earl. Let the madness begin
1. Chapter 1: A New Project

*NOTE! - This story is a role play, turned into a story format.

*NOTE! - This RP was turned into a story format by xTwilightxAngelx.

Komui- xTwilightxAngelx  
Reever- love4Sora  
Bak- Shimanishiki  
Fou- sailorstar165  
Lou fa- Lenalee

Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: A New Project

After the attack of the level 4 Akuma on the main branch head quarters, the members of all of the other branches were working hard on repairing and refortifying the base. Well...not everyone....

Koumi Lee was asleep at his desk with only one stack of papers still needed to be signed on the right-hand corner of his desk. As the head supervisor, it job to sign off on anything. Komui had pulled a late-nighter and now was dead beat this morning. He stayed up that late not only to get some work done but also he was worrying about Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and all of the other exorcists that left the order on various missions; he was worried the most about Allen since he took it upon himself to go find the Earl.

"Bu-..but Lenalee." he muttered in his sleep, "you can't marry Allen-kun...you're both too young yet..."

Fou walked into Komui's office on the look for Komui. He was needed on the research floor for something and they sent Fou to look for him. She became aggravated at the sight of Komui still asleep. "Loser!" Fou shouted, hitting Komui hard on the head. "Wake up and help us out!"

Sometimes Fou wondered how on Earth Komui had become in charge of HQ. Then she remembered Bak was in charge of the Asian Branch. _There must be something seriously wrong with the guy who appoints these people._ She thought to her self

The force of the kick sent Komui flying back into his chair and his chair was pushed to the back wall; Komui was still asleep. "Lenalee..." he mumbled still, "I didn't mean it...you can marry Allen...don't kick me so hard..." Komui snored loudly. Not much could wake up Komui and after being kicked a number of times by Lenalee, his sense of pain was dulled a little

Fou twitched. She kicked Komui harder in the head. "WAKE UP!!!!!!" she shouted but there was still no response. Irritated, she went in search of Reever--the only person in the Order she knew who could wake up a sleeping Komui.

Lou Fa was looking for the supervisor to ask him if he had something she could do. Everyone was busy with repairing everything, but no one seemed to need her help. She sighed and spotted Fou. "Fou?" Lou Fa approached Fou and smiled. "Do you know where the supervisor is?" At least Fou was someone she knew, so she could ask her. Too bad Allen wasn't in; she would love to see him.

"That moron's sleeping," Fou grumbled, crossing her arms. "I kicked him, and he still wouldn't wake up! What's wrong with these stupid people?"

Komui was bad enough, but there were all kinds of annoying people around. Johnny wouldn't shut up about Tapp and was making quite a racket. Yeah, it was sad his friend had died, but that was the nature of war. Then there was Bak and his stupid Lenalee obsession. Oh, and she couldn't forget Jerry and his... questionable nature. "Speaking of stupid people, where's Bak?"

"I wonder..." Lou Fa sweat-dropped and sighed. She wouldn't like to disturb the supervisor is he was sleeping, even though he could try to help out a little. Not that she was doing a lot herself. "U-uhm... I don't know, I haven't seen him around..." Rikei and Shifu were nowhere to be found either. They were probably busy, just like she should be.

"Darn, and here I thought I could cheer myself up with him." She wasn't referring to hanging out with him--she'd been plotting to take her frustrations out on him. "Anyway, have you seen Reever? Someone needs to wake up that lazy guy with the glasses."

"You must be getting along well..." Lou Fa said, blushing slightly. She had been wondering about Fou and Bak's relationship, but never dared to ask. _Maybe they're secretly dating?!_ "Reever-san? Mmm... I think he must be around. Shall I help you search for him?" She asked, hoping she could help with something. And she needed the supervisor anyway, so if finding Reever would wake him up that would be great.

Fou could tell that once again the fangirl had gotten the wrong idea. She shrugged it off, though. "Yeah. Two sets of eyes are better than one. Let's check the nearest cave-in of books." She searched around the department. Everyone was rushing around like busy bees. "Damn. Where could he be?"

"Okay!" She happily answered. Lou Fa followed Fou around but didn't saw Reever anywhere. It was difficult to find a person in this crowded place. She almost bumped in to a guy and apologized because he dropped something. _This isn't going well..._ "I-I don't know. It almost seems impossible to find him here..."

Reever was annoyed beyond belief. He was running around the order, carrying stacks of paper from one end of the order to the other. Then once he reached that destination, he had _another_ stack of papers to carry to the other end. It was a never ending cycle.

Pouting, Reever thought to himself, _Damn Level 4. Because of that thing, everyone's been running around crazy! It's so frustrating. Not only that, I haven't seen the Chief all day. Knowing him, he's probably sleeping somewhere._

It was then that Reever saw Lou Fa and Fou. Reever walked up to them and said, "Hey, have either of you seen the Chief? I got a bunch of papers he needs to go through...again."

"That moron's sleeping in his office. I tried kicking him to wake up, but he just keeps dreaming about his sister." Fou was a little happier now that she'd found Reever, but she was still pissed about Komui. "How about when you wake him up I take a crack at him for not waking up before."

Reever sighed and walked ahead of Fou and Lou Fa, attempting to signal them to follow. "There's only one way you can wake that guy up. But Fou, don't go messing with him when, or even if he gets up. All of us in the science department have been running wild the past couple of days. Chief Komui probably pulled an all-nighter again."

The three of them walks into Komui's office. Reever gently placed his stack of papers on Komui's desk--on the far side of his desk--and walked up next to Komui. He leaned down next to his ear and said, "Lenalee's getting married."

Koumi Heard Reever's voice in his dreams and he responded back as he was now half awake, half asleep. "Huh?" Komui said lazily as his eyes were peeking open, "You know too?" Komui blinked a few times and expected to see Reever standing besides him and Allen and Lenalee holding hands in front of him. However, he saw Reever hovering over him and Lou Fa and Fou standing in front of him, instead.

"Ohayo" he said rubbing the back of his head and then let out a loud yawn. "Gomen guys, I was up all night signing papers. See?" Komui said as he pointed at the very short stack of papers on the right hand corner of his desk of that work that still needed to be down when usually it was multiple 3 foot tall stacks. Koumi looked over to the left side and saw another taller stack had now appeared on his desk. He sighed and drooped his shoulders and said, "I'm going to need coffee if I'm going to keep working like this..."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Fou asked, raising an eyebrow. "Allen and Lenalee aren't getting married. Not if Bak can help it."

Lou Fa sweat-dropped and thought the supervisor was an 'interesting' person. However, she did not like the whole 'Allen and Lenalee' thing. But since Fou said that they weren't getting married she decided to let it be.

Koumi grabbed the first bundle of papers and looked over the first page. Koumi's dreary face suddenly changed into one of bright enthusiasm. he chuckled to himself and asked Reever, "So they finally approved of this?"

Fou turned to leave, but paused when he heard something about someone approving something. Her curiosity peaked, and she decided to listen in.

Reever leaned in and looked at whatever Komui had asked him about. He smirked and said, "Oh yeah, they finally did. Too bad it took so long, though. But at least it's ready now!"

Reever didn't notice this form when he first grabbed the stack of papers. But he was more than happy to be the one to deliver such a wonderful plan to the head chief.

"So, did you already have it all set up or what? Knowing you, you would've built the thing whether it was approved or not."

Koumi snickered at Reever's assumption and said, "Naw, this thing is too complex to build all by myself." Komui held his index finger up and added, "But I did start the frame work and I finished converting the data from Timicampy so the main assembly is ready to start later today."

Reever jumped up and stood up straight. He grabbed Komui by the neck collar and shouted, "Then what are we waiting for?! Why don't we go work on it now?! The less time we waste, the quicker this thing will be built and fully functional."

Reever was beyond eager to get working on this project; for it would change the ways things worked here around Headquarters. Or at least, that's how it looked in Reever's mind, that is.

"C-can I help?" Lou Fa asked, hoping she could help with whatever Komui was working on.

As Reever shook Komui violently, he tried to spurt out, "What I meant...by later today...is any time...today..." Komui pushed himself away from Reever and said, "I there's a few more documents that I need to sign to give us the green light. While I do that though you can assemble the team so we're ready when after I sign these documents."

Koumi sat down with the document as he heard Lou Fa ask to help. "Ummm...if you're not supposed to be doing anything else..." Komui said as he thought about where he could possibly fit Lou Fa on the team; so many people signed up to help with the assembly, even Bak. "I suppose you can help." he said as an idea came to him and he added, "I hear you';re good with diagnostics. You can help Bak with the number crunching and the data transfer to the robot."

Reever nodded and then looked at Fou. He wondered if she would like to help them with their little project, and if she would like to help him get everyone together. "Say, Fou, you probably have nothing better to do, so you want to help me get everyone? We need quite a few people for this project, and the quicker we can get them all together, the faster this thing will be done!"

Once again, Reever started to get excited. He couldn't wait for this robot to be built!

Fou's jaw dropped. They were actually _encouraging_ Komui to make a robot? "I'll help you find everyone if you explain what you guys are building this robot for," she stated flatly. She wasn't about to let Komui help create something that could potentially destroy the Order like all his Komlins.

Komui looked at Fou with a sincere face and then looked through the document for the design drawings. As he looked he explained to her, "It's a defense robot for the Order. As you can tell, we don't always have exorcists around to defend the Order...so we're building one."

Koumi finally found the drawing and held it up for Fou to see. by looking at the designs, one could tell that it was humanoid type robot instead of those giant things Komui kept making. It was a little over 5 feet tall, and had the composition of a lean teenage boy. the specs showed that they would dress it in black pants, a white dress shirt and a gray and black vest. The left arm was left bare and was drawn to be black with knife like claws at the end of each finger and a circle in the middle of the palm for a laser cannon shot. It also was designed to be covered in a synthetic skin and they used really thin, fiber optic strands to mimic hair. If one looked close enough at it, it looked a lot like Allen Walker with his left arm of his new innocence activated.

Fou choked down a laugh. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Lou Fa's fantasies are coming true. She gets a robot Allen instead of the real thing." She grinned evilly at Lou Fa to see what her reaction to her teasing would be. She hoped it would be just as much fun as picking on Bak. If it wasn't, she'd just be forced to find Bak to torture instead.

Lou Fa blushed and quickly looked the other way. "W-w-what makes you think I like W-Walker-san?" Did Fou figure it out? Was she really that obvious? She had to make up some kind of excuse, otherwise... who knows what will happen! "I-I don't really..." Lou Fa noticed that her face was still red and avoided any kind of eye contact.

Fou's grin turned darker. "Then you wouldn't mind if _I_ had the real thing?" she asked. She was enjoying every second of torturing Lou Fa. This was payback for all those annoying moments at the Chinese Branch. "You'd let me have Allen Walker all for myself?"

"Eh? You can't! Because Walker-san is m-... my good friend and..." _Think Lou Fa, think! You really gave yourself away!_ "And... he won't have time for a girlfriend! Y-yes, no time!" She sighed and hoped Fou would buy it, since that was the best thing she could come up with. As long as Allen will never hear about this... _But didn't Fou like Bak?! Why would she be after Walker-san?!_

Fou was getting bored with teasing Lou Fa. "All right, Reever, who are we looking for?" she asked. "I have a feeling I know where Bak is if you need him, but who else do we need to find?"

"Go find Bak first." Koumi said to the three of them, "He's the one with the program data; a robot can't function at all without a program. Reever also knows the rest of the team members and they're mostly all number crunching in the library." With that, Komui started signing off on the papers referring to the robotic Allen project. He then would soon after finish off the two small piles on his desk and for once in his life time have a cleared desk.

Bak sat at his desk holding a small picture to his chest. "My beautiful Lenalee" he whispered. He casted at glance arounded him to make sure no one saw him. He slip the picture back into his pocket and stared down at the numbers on the papers Komui gave him earlier. "Let do this!" He set to work, all the while dream of his Lenalee.

Fou nodded and ambled away. She found him relatively quickly. "Bak!" she called. "BAK!!!!" she shouted again when he didn't answer her. He was too busy signing papers to notice her, so she kicked him in the head.

"Bak, they're ready to work on the Allen-bot," she said when she finally got his attention.

Bak glared at Fou. He got up and crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes at her, he picked up his papers and turned to face Fou. "Lead the way."

Fou nodded again and led the way to where Reever, Komui, Lou Fa, and many others running around. They were already started to put together the basic skeleton of the robot.

Komui finished signing everything at lighting speeds because he was so excited to get this show on the road. He gathered everyone he could find that Signed up and started them on their work; everyone else was just as excited as he and Reever were.

As Komui supervised the skeletal assembly, he heard Reever, Fou, Lou Fa and Bak come up from behind them. "Ahh, just in time." Koumi said as he greeted the group, "Bak, Lou Fa, the main program is stored on those computers over there. If you would please start on that we'll stay on track. Reever, Johnny could use your help on assembling the left arm; that's the most complex part as you should well know."

As they all rushed to their stations, all that were left standing around was Komui and Fou. Koumi eyed Fou peculiarly and asked, "Do you maybe want to help out Fou? I'm sure there's something around here that you could help out on."

Bak walked to the computer, but glanced back when he heard what Komui said to Fou. He started to laugh. "I can just see her now... A fangirl making an Allen look-a-like. She will be drooling all over it." Bak shook his head. "Shame Shame. Bad Fou, you know you can't have Allen. Give up before you get hurt." he teased. He patted her shoulder before returning to the computer.

"Like hell I like Walker!" Fou snapped, kicking Bak in the head, Again. "Walker's just a nut job and a bean sprout!" She wasn't Lou Fa. She wasn't obsessed with Allen Walker. Truth be told, she had a crush on Bak, but she would rather have her tongue ripped out than admit it, though.

Komui shook his head at the two of them. After observing how they fought like a married couple, it was obvious they had small feelings for each other. As for Allen...he knew who he liked but he'd rather not talk about that...

"Either way Fou." Koumi said to get off that subject, "would you like to help us construct the Allen Robot?"

"Someone's gotta keep you and Baka Bak from blowing up the Order, right?" she said with a resigned sigh. "Sure. I'll help however I can."

Bak glared at Fou. "O, my dear does this mean we shall wed." Bak said in a teasing voice. " Oh my heart is brusting with joy.. Oh wait never mind it was just my food come back up after seeing your face." Bak laughed. He quickly stepped out of Fou's line of fire. Bak watch Fou carefully. Bak had a little crush on her but didn't want to admit it.

Fou took another swing at Bak, but one of the Science Department (she was too mad and busy focusing on injuring Bak to see who) held her back. "LEMME AT THAT LOSER!!!!!!!!!" she shouted, swinging wildly. Komui held back Fou before she could charge Bak and possibly rip his head off "LEMMEATHIMLEMMEATHIMLEMMEATHIM!!!!!!!!!!" She was pissed and not about to calm down until she'd tied Bak into a knot.

Bak laughed. " God Fou calm down." He waved his hand at her. "Be a good girl and behave." Bak laughed as he took the other way around Fou. Putting more distance between them as he passed. He headed back to the computer and started on his work again all while keeping an eye on the still raging Fou._ 'God she can be scary.' _.

"C'mon Fou." Komui said nervously to her as he scrambled to keep her held back, "Let's go and work on the power system." Komui tried to drag Fou away as they continued to bicker until an interesting bit of information caught his ear.

Fou kept glaring at Bak before an evil smile came across her face. "Bak... I'll tell Komui and Lenalee your little secret," she threatened. Bak never wanted anyone knowing about his stalking Lenalee for pictures. Hell, he didn't want anyone knowing he so much as _liked_ her. Fou had only stumbled upon it because she'd kicked him while he was carrying "important" documents.

"Nani?" Komui said in a suspicious voice as he glared at Bak, his glasses shimmering eerily off of the light from the ceiling. Komui was aware that Bak had some level of feelings for his precious Lenalee but he wondered if there was a whole 'nother level to his affection to his sister.

"Oh yeah," Fou said, smirking. She was facing Komui but watching Bak from the corner of her eye. "You'd _love_ to hear some of Bak's hobbies! Why don't you tell him, Bak?"

Bak grew pale. "It's nothing Komui!" he retorted worriedly "I'm sorry Fou." He took a deep breath and walked over to where Fou stood, waiting for the hit he was about to receive.

Fou bopped Bak on the head. It wasn't too violent, as she figured she'd tortured him enough with her threats. "Bak likes bug collecting," she said with a grin. "If I remember right, Lenalee's afraid of bugs... Or maybe not." She shrugged. She'd successfully diffused the situation, she thought. "All right, Komui. What do you need me to do?"

Komui eyed the two of the curiously; he had a feeling that she was lying and there was something more to do with Lenalee here but in reality, Komui didn't really want to know. He turned around and beckoned Fou to follow him. "Well, I need help calibrating the power supply." Komui explained as he looked at Fou's confused face, "All I need is an extra pair of hands. I won't make you do anything too complex."

The two of them walked over to a cylindrical vessel with pipes and wires hooked up to it that looked like it could hold three people in it. Komui pulled the lever on the side of it down and a small panel opened up on vessel. As the green light from the open panel faded, one could clearly see an Innocence suspended in a glass container. "This is what we're using to power the Robo-Allen." Komui explained as he put on a pair of heavy, leather gloves, "it was the only power source we could find that would supply enough power."

Komui started shifting through his electrical tools and he explained, "That piece of Innocence in particular was actually retrieved by Allen on his first mission. It was used to power a doll made centuries ago. We figured if it could power a doll back then, It should power a robot now."

Reever was helping Johnny assemble the robot's left arm. _This is insane,_ Reever thought. _Probably the craziest thing I ever had to put together..._

Reever lifted his head away from the arm-in-process and looked over his shoulder. He listened to what Komui was saying about the power supply, and then watched him and Fou walk away. _I myself haven't seen the power source yet... Let alone how we're gonna get this arm working properly..._

Reever shrugged and decided on asking Komui; where him and Fou just went was a very crowded room, at least that's what he's been told. With that, Reever went back to assembling the robot's left arm.

_So this crazy robot's being powered by Innocence..._ Fou thought as she followed Komui. She watched as Lou Fa reported that she'd finished. "So, what do you need us to do now?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Lou Fa finished calculating everything and nodded. She hoped she didn't make a mistake and slowed down everyone. Actually, she was looking quite forward to the activation of the robot, but no one had to know that.

She left the computer alone and walked off to look for Komui. "Supervisor? I'm done!" Lou Fa smiled and was getting a little nervous.

Komui pulled out a soldering tool and some soldering wire and went back to the container as he heard Lou Fa report in and Fou ask what they were doing. "Good Lou Fa." he responded to her first as he took the top document and looked it over quickly, "Go tell Bak to commence with the download."

"Alright Fou" Komui said to her as he warmed up his soldering tool, "Let's get to work ourselves."....

________________________________________________________________________

For those of you who don't know, "Nani" means "what" in Japanese

*NOTE! – This RP is newer, unlike the Hot Springs and the New 14th Noah, so updates will come at a slower pace


	2. Chapter 2: Robo Allen

Reminder - This story is a role play, turned into a story format.

Komui- xTwilightxAngelx

Reever- love4Sora

Bak- Shimanishiki

Fou- sailorstar165

Lou fa- Lenalee

Robo-Allen- Vernaferous

* * *

Chapter 2: Robo-Allen

The team assembling Robo-Allen, or that's what they came to call the Allen copycat, worked very hard throughout the span of two weeks testing parts and putting together Robo-Allen. Komui, Reever and the others were tired; dead tired. Their entire team seemed to spend every waking moment working on Robo-Allen, making sure ever aspect, every detail was just perfect. Today was the day that their hard work would finally pay off...hopefully…

The Allen Robot was now fully assembled and was ready to be activated. With the synthetic skin, fake hair and actual clothes on, it almost looked like the real Allen was asleep on the table. It was a little weird how Allen's arm was in its activated form and that the masquerade mask was attached to his upper back but as long as it got the job done, it could be overlooked. Robo-Allen's shirt and vest remained unbuttoned and a panel large enough to fit the Innocence container inside of him remained open.

Fou was impressed by the Science Department's handiwork. Everything looked so real on the robot. If she hadn't been involved in working on it, she would never have known it wasn't human or the real thing. Well, except for the fact the real thing had an obsession with stuffing himself with mass quantities of food at all times

As everyone crowded around the table to see how their work would pay off, Komui went to the giant vessel and retrieved the Innocence and brought the Innocence to the table. Reever carefully watched Komui bring the Innocence over to the table. When Komui looked up at him, Reever nodded, signalling him to go on and place the Innocence inside of Robo-Allen. Komui nodded back, looked down at the robot and then carefully he placed the innocence into the open panel. The panel closed by itself and the skin on top of the panel melded with the skin around it. Reever was no longer dead tired, but a little thrilled. Shortly after the Innocence was placed inside of Robo-Allen, the cross on his left hand glowed green.

"Did it work?" Komui asked allowed, not totally certain if all their hard work actually paid off.

Fou watched Komui place the Innocence inside and saw the hatch close. When Komui asked if it worked, she wanted to hit him. _The cross is glowing, isn't it?_ She thought _You worked two God damn weeks on it to make sure it was perfect, right? Of course it had to work!_

Reever nodded slowly and managed to say quietly, "I--I think it did." All they had to do now was wait patiently for something to happen. Reever was sure that everyone was just as eager and curious as he was.

Komui became all excited as he watched Robo-Allen Sit up from the table. _It works!_ he thought to himself, not wanting to draw attention to himself from Robo-Allen; Robo-Allen was program was based off Tim's memories of Allen, therefore Robo-Allen didn't know he was a robot. The other members of the order were all astounded as well; Bak's eyes nearly popped out. The others huddled nearer to the robot to get a better look.

Allen opened his eyes and blinked a few times. _Where am I and why is everyone standing around me looking so anxious?_ he thought as he sat up, using his left arm to prop himself up. It was at that point that he noticed his innosence was activated and that he couldn't seem to revert it to its dormant form. "Ok. I give up... What's going on here?" he asked Komui with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

_Oh yeah, I prepared for this_ Komui thought to himself as Robo-Allen addressed him. "Your Innocence was injured again." Komui said, "We had to perform emergency surgery on you. However, it seems your Innocence won't revert back and it's slightly different."

Allen nodded off the explanation and then he noticed that he was ravenously hungry and needed something to drink. "Hey Komui, Can I have some coffee or something?" he asked with a more hopeful look.

Fou started laughing. _This really _is_ a robot version of Allen_, She thought, _Of course it would want food!_

"Uhhhhh..." Komui uttered out blankly, "Y-yeah sure. Lemme go get it with...Reever!" Koumi grabbed Reever by the collar and darted as fast as his sister with her Dark Boots activated away from the group and into the hallway. Allen watched Komui run off while dragging Reever by the collar with a puzzled look on his face, but he decided to dismiss it as Komui acting weird.

Koumi held Reever up by the collar like how Reever usually did to him and asked, "We doubled checked that putting coffee in his gastric converter wouldn't short circuit him right?!?"

Reever gulped and stuttered to say, "I--I would hope so... Perhaps we should go check with stats on the computer... Or we could just give it the coffee and hope that it doesn't go crazy..." In all honestly, Reever had no idea what foods and/or drinks would affect Robo-Allen. He certainly didn't expect it to want some kind of food or drink right away...

"Do you know how long that would take?!?" Komui stated in a panic, "We don't have enough time! Robo-Allen expects coffee now seeing how we always have some ready." Komui looked worriedly around and said, "I guess we'll just give it to him and prepare for the worst."

With that, Komui ran to the dinning hall and grabbed a mug of coffee and quickly and carefully brought it back for Robo-Allen. Before he returned to Robo-Allen thought, he grabbed his blow dart from his desk and a special dart that he designed himself. Komui saw that it was talking to Fou and so Komui waited until their robot addressed him.

Reever didn't show it, but he was panicking probably just as much as Komui was. _What if it goes completely insane and starts killing everyone like that damned Komlin II?!_ Reever was practically shaking when he and Komui walked back into the room, coffee in hand for Robo-Allen. _Good...it's talking to Fou. May--maybe it'll forget all about the coffee..._ This slim chance of a thought pleased Reever so.

________________________________________________________________________

Fou stopped laughing when she noticed Robo-Allen's attention drifted to her. She coughed. "Um... How are you feeling, Walker?" she asked. She knew it thought it was the real thing. Komui and the others had told her that.

"Actually, I'm feeling fine! Besides feeling so hungry I feel better than ever!" Allen replied with his childlike smile playing across his face. "How about you Fou? How've things been since you moved from the Asian branch?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"A lot more boring without you around," Fou admitted. While Allen was there, she'd actually looked forward to their sparring matches and to yelling at Allen for being a wuss among other things. It was also always fun to watch Lou Fa be all embarrassed around Allen. "Wish we could have a sparring match, but I think Komui might kill me if I break"--she realized she'd almost said _break him_ and quickly amended--"any of your bones or hurt ya like last time when ya got all bruised up. Right Baka Bak?" she asked, trying to draw attention away from herself.

Bak eyes looked over the Robot. "What?" He didn't hear what Fou was saying. "Uh... yea sure.. Whatever," He smiled. _This is going to be fun_. "So Allen, care to tell me way you and Fou beat up on each other." There was a small undertone of something in his voice. "You always tell me everything." He grinned at Fou.

Fou hit Bak hard on the head. "Baka Bak!" she snapped. "When Walker lost his Innocence, remember? You were the one who thought us fighting would make him put it back together faster or something!"

"Why else would we be fighting Bak?" Allen asked, completely oblivious to what Bak was hinting at. As he was looking over at Bak, he saw Komui and Reever standing off to the side. "Hey Komui! Did you get the coffee? I'm incredibly thirsty... really anything will do." he said as his stomach gurgled slightly. He looked at Komui with a slightly annoyed expression and thought to himself _He probably drank it all... If that's the case I'll go get some from Jerry in the Cafeteria..._ he stood up from the table and started stretching while he waited.

Komui jumped a little when Allen finally addressed him, He was getting so nervous wondering at the fact if the coffee will short circuit him. "H-here you go Allen-kun." Komui said with a forced smile, "Nice and hot from Jerry's kitchen." Komui gave Robo-Allen the mug and then waited in anticipation to see what would happen.

Allen happily took the mug and downed it all in two huge gulps. "Ahhh! Delicious! Thanks Komui!" Allen wiped his mouth with his arm and it was only a few short seconds later that the coffee finished processing in his "stomach". His eyes dilated and his Anti-Akuma protocol activated due to the overflow of energy. He stood up and with lightning speed ran through the crowd of people in the room, pushing Komui to the side, and cut Komui's desk clean in half, sending papers flying everywhere. In the midst of this flury of papers, robo-Allen dashed off trough the order screaming "Akuma, Akuma, Akuma, Akuma, Akuma!!!!!!" as he swung wildly with his left arm. He eventually made his way to the cafeteria, where he proceeded to throw around all the tables and chairs as if he were fighting some sort of epic battle with an imaginary foe.

"I assume that wasn't supposed to happen," Fou commented. She sighed and headed for the door. "I'll go collect the idiot. Any tips on how to shut it off without dismantling it completely?" They'd put a lot of work in the stupid thing. She didn't want to waste it.

Komui started to freak out after Robo-Allen ran off like that "Oh crap! Oh crap!" he started to say to himself and ran to the door where Fou was and said, "Let's go Fou! i can stop him." As Koumi ran with Fou hot on his heels he muttered to himself nervously, "Oh god, I should have checked the stats or at least gave him something else..."

Robo-Allen had recovered from the initial surge of energy, but was still running amuck in the cafeteria. He was still swinging at the tables and chairs and had managed to smash a half dozzen of them in half before he saw Komui rush in. He locked onto Komui and began to charge at him with his arm raised to attack. "I will destroy the Akuma!" he shouted as he ran towards the seemingly helpless Komui.

It was a good thing Robo-Allen acted almost exactly like the real Allen. All his moves were the same, and thus Fou would be able to kick his ass quite easily.

She jumped on top of him and pulled him into a headlock, sitting on his back like a professional wrestler. "All right, Komui! Get your ass over here and fix him!" she called, struggling to keep the robot from moving.

Komui was a little surprised when Robo-Allen started to rush him but then was relieved when Fou subdued him. Komui pulled out his blow dart and shot Robo- Allen in the nexk with it. "Fou let go of him." Koumi said sternly to Fou, not wanting her to get hurt by the dart

Fou nodded and released her captive. "So... how're you going to fix this mess?" she asked. She sure as heck wasn't cleaning everything up after Komui again.

Reever urgently chased after Fou and Komui, eager to see what and how they were going to take care of the out-of-control Robo-Allen. He nearly fainted when he saw Robo-Allen charge at Komui as if he were an akuma, which is exactly what the robot thought. But thanks to Fou, he was able to breathe easily again.

Reever quickly ran to Komui's side after he shot Robo-Allen with the dart. He eyed the blow dart, and then the actual dart in Robo-Allen's neck. "That knocks him out for a few hours...right?"

"Just watch." Komui said with an evil smile as Fou let go of Robo-Allen. As Robo-Allen attempted to stand up, a small diode extended out from the pin and started blinking a blue LED light. Shortly after sparks of electricity surged from the diode and Robo-Allen fell to floor with a loud, metal thunk. "That should deactivate him for awhile until we figure out what went wrong." it was then that Bak came into the cafeteria

Bak coughed to cover up his laughter. He just sat back and watched Fou beat up the Robot-Allen that was meant to protect the Order; Ironic. "Komui? You want me to run the number again?" He cracked his neck getting himself ready for the task that was about to come.

Komui eyed Bak furiously and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back to the lab. "C'mon Reever." Komui said in an irritated voice, "We need to fix what Bak forgot to check." Komui turned around and asked, "Fou do you mind bringing Allen back to the lab and putting him back on the table. He won't be any trouble after he wakes up, just don't give him anything to eat until we say so." with that Komui walked back to the lab with Reever while dragging Bak.

Fou pulled the unconscious robot's arm over her shoulder. It was a good thing she and Allen were about the same size. If it had been someone taller than her, it would have been too much of a pain to carry.

She dragged Robo-Allen to the table and managed to lay him down. She pulled up a chair and flopped down in it. "God," she muttered, resting her chin on her palm, "this robot's more trouble than it's worth, if you ask me."

When they got to the computer, Komui took the mouse and keyboard first and started trouble shooting the gastric converter program first; he assumed that the problem originated there. As the computer whizzed and whirled as it tried to work out Komui's commands, it spat out a sheet of paper with a coded message on it. Komui was the first to grab it and he read through the code. "Ehhhhh..." Komui uttered out when he realized what the code meant, "okay...it seems there is a small glitch with his gastric converter. The electrical current used to break down the nutrients seems to amplify certain effects that food has on the body." Komui looked up at the computer still whizzing and whirling through the entire program and then added, "It seems the computer is still checking for abnormalities in the program but so far it seems coffee makes him extremely energetic, tea make's him very lethargic and salt will make him bitter." Komui looked up at the computer once more and then added, "it seems we're gonna have to watch Allen's diet until we know for sure what causes him to go haywire."

Reever eyed the computer screen oddly, raising an eyebrow. It continued to run data for different foods and what it would do if Robo-Allen were to eat it. Reever sighed and bowed his head. "I can already tell that this is going to take awhile... So many foods for this damned computer to go through."

Reever lifted his head back up and turned to face Komui and Bak. "We're going to have to give him something to eat eventually--we won't be able to give him a whole lot of excuses of why he can't eat anything, or else he might suspect that something's up... What do you either of you suppose we do about that?"

Komui sighed as well and said, "We're just going to have to be careful what we give him. The only thing I can really suggest is that we keep foods away from him that could possibly make him malfunction like he just did. Like..." Komui tried to think of certain foods that made unpleasant effects on the human body, "Possibly keep extremely spicy foods away from him. All we can really do is just take turns and watch his diet."

Komui looked from Reever to Bak and then added in his "I'm-avoiding-responsibility" voice and said, "But I have so many papers to sign now that he's up and running so I can't do it today. I'm going to go work on those now. BYE!" Komui ran off back to his office where Allen had rampaged and started picking up a few of the important documents that he knew he had to sign because of Robo-Allen. "I so hope this thing works out." Komui mumbled to himself, "Although it would never replace the real Allen-kun...Having a reminder of our friends does help...and also...Fou now has someone like her around as well."

"Baka Chief! Get back here before I--ah, nevermind..." Reever shouted as Komui zipped out of the room. He sighed annoyingly and turned to face Bak. "So, Bak...how should we decide on who gets to watch after Robo-Allen's diet today?" Reever sighed once again and thought to himself, _Why does it feel like I'm going to have to watch over him no matter what?_

Bak stared at Reever. "Umm I have to..um do paper work too. Yea that it Paper work." Bak turned and ran for it. "Good luck!"

Reever anime sweat-dropped as he watched Bak dash out of the room, mumbling to himself, "I knew it..." He rubbed the back of his head with a sigh and looked back at the computer screen. "Damn...this is going to be a long day; so many foods." Reever grabbed pad of paper and pen from the computer desk and began to scribble down foods and what they would supposedly do if Robo-Allen were to eat them. After a couple minutes, he managed to get down some of the not-so-good foods:

Coffee - VERY energetic  
Tea - Lethargic  
Salt - Bitter  
Spicy food in general - Furious  
Lemons/lemon flavor - Depressed  
Pickles - Curious to an annoying extent

Reever sighed as he placed the pad of paper in his coat pocket._ This damned computer is taking forever! I wasn't able to get a whole lot of stuff down... _he thought as he walked back over to the unconscious robot. Just like Fou, Reever also pulled up a chair and sat there, waiting for Robo-Allen to wake up. Reever looked at Fou and said, "Do you have any idea how long he's going to be knocked out?"  
________________________________________________________________________

Robo-Allen's circuits had been overloaded by the sudden surge of electricity, causing an emergency shutdown of all systems. His systems were down for about 15 minutes, enough time to dissipate the electric currents and perform some minor internal repairs, and then they began the 20 minute process of running systems checks and rebooting. Just before Robo-Allen awoke, a prerecorded version of Komui's voice said "Tranquilization successful. All parts functioning at normal capacities. All systems green!" As soon as it said "all systems green" the cross on Robo-Allen's hand started glowing green, indicating that power was being supplied adequately to all systems. "Awaiting fail-safe key phrase to trigger total reactivation." the prerecorded Komui voice said calmly.

"Oh God, Key phrase," Fou muttered. She hadn't been paying much attention when Komui had told them it. She cast around her brain and then grinned. "It's time for dinner?" she asked with a laugh. She wasn't sure about Robo-Allen, but she knew that would wake up the real thing from even a coma.

Reever thought about that for a moment and smirked. "Well, it would probably work, since Robo-Allen thinks that he's the real Allen. But...I'm going to have to watch his diet...and that'll be hard if he suspects food's coming...right?"

Reever sighed and looked back down at the unconscious robot. "But even so, we can't have this thing knocked out for too long." Reever leaned in close to Robo-Allen's ear and said, "Oye, Allen. It's dinner time." I'm going to regret this. He thought Eh, I'll blame Fou if anything happens.

Once Komui was finished organizing his room and positive that Bak or Reever took the job watching over Allen for today, Koumi returned to the lab to check on Robo-Allen and also on the progress of the trouble-shooting. Koumi found Reever and Fou first yelling "It's time for dinner" at the deactivated Allen.

It took a second for the reason to set in and he lightly hit himself in the temple with his palm and he said, "Oh I forgot about the reactivation key phrase." Koumi walked passed Fou and Reever and said softly into the robot's ear, "Ohayo Allen-kun. Time to wake up~."

The pre-recorded Komui voice replied to the key phrase with a simple "Password accepted" and Robo-Allen's eyes opened up as if he were waking up from a nap. " 'morning everyone!" he said with a stretch as he sat up and looked around. "My head is killing me... what happened?" he asked to everyone in the room. He felt wide awake, but he also felt like something was wrong. He couldn't remember what, but something bad had happened earlier. "I'm feeling kind of wired, perhaps I should switch to decaf. Eh Komui?"


	3. Chapter 3: Sugar

Chapter 3: Sugar

Allen paused for a few moments to stretch before continuing. "I'm gonna head down to the training room for a while and then maybe I'll head down to the cafeteria for some burgers. Wanna join me Fou?" he asked with a childish grin as he waited for an answer to either of his questions.

Fou frowned. "I'll join ya if ya don't mind the ass-whooping of the century," she replied. She didn't mean to be rude to him, even if he was only a robot. Fou was just fond of Allen, and she was rude and temperamental with the people she was fond of. If others knew this (which they probably did), people could easily tell she was _extremely_ fond of Bak. "So, any objections to me kicking Allen's keester?"

Reever froze at the thought of Robo-Allen and Fou going at it. Fou was strong, and could most likely destroy their hard work in a mere five minutes. But if Reever were to go against it, that might make Robo-Allen suspicious of something...and that wouldn't be good. Struggling, Reever managed to say, "N--no objections at all." Reever then looked at Fou directly as he said, "Just go easy on each other. We wouldn't want _anything_ to break now." Hopefully, Fou would understand what Reever was saying, and why he was even allowing such a brawl to occur.

Fou grinned evilly at Robo-Allen. "Oh, I won't break him," she replied, knowing Reever's comment was aimed at her. "I'll just kick his ass all the way to China." Her grin didn't fade. "So, you guys gonna watch?" she asked Reever and Komui.

Komui chuckled darkly as the light reflected off of his glasses and he said, "We'll watch and Allen gladly accepts your challenge." Koumi was the one to design Allen's combat program and also his left arm. He poured hours of hard labor in designing the program so that it not only mimicked Allen's combat abilities but it his abilities were amplified and Komui added a few new spins to Allen's arm and fighting protocols. Komui was almost positive that Allen would be able at least fight on par with Fou and he wanted to see his hard work in action.

Allen was really excited about getting the chance to test his skills and get some exercise! "Well let's get goin' already! Race you there!" he said as he dashed off towards the training room. _This is going to be a lot of fun!_ he thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could, which seemed to be a little faster than usual.

Fou sprinted after Robo-Allen. It was a little difficult keeping up with him, but only a little. Before they reached the training room, Fou put on an extra burst of speed and made it inside a fraction of a second before Allen. "Ha! Take that!" she said smugly. _This robot's goin' down._

Komui attempted to try and keep up with Fou and Robo-Allen but started to get lead feet about half way to the training room. Komui stopped and started panting and he said between heaves of breathes, " Damn...them...for...running...so...fast..." Komui collapsed out of exhaustion and thought to himself, _I'm just gonna lay here until Reever gets her or until I can move again..._

Reever watched in amazement at the speed of which Fou and Robo-Allen had left the room. _Th--their speed is incredible..._ Of course, Reever sighed when he watched Komui chased after them. Placing his hands in his lab coat's pockets, Reever walked out of the lab, in the direction of the training room.

Once he saw Komui on the floor, he cocked his head to the side and said with a sigh, "Next time, don't try to run as fast as them, okay Chief?" Reever lazily helped Komui up and dragged him to the training room. They went up to the upper level and watched the fight from the viewing platform

Komui gave Reever a thumbs up right before he dragged him to the sparring room; Koumi usually struggled against being dragged but he just let Reever do it this time because he had no energy to object. Once they made it to the sparring room, Komui propped his head over the railing and attempted to watch the fight from this position. Despite that fact Komui smiled like the mad scientist he was and stated, "There's no way Robo-Allen will lose this fight easily. With his modified cannon and sword arm with the masquerade mask jet booster, Robo-Allen has both speed and power covered."

Allen was slightly disappointed when Fou got to the training room ahead of him, but that was a fleeting feeling. "Ready Fou?" he asked as he crouched down and readied himself for combat. Allen saw Fou nod and immediately fired two blasts from his arm cannon to kick up a cloud of dust in front of Fou. With her vision obscured, Allen Charged forward with his arm down low to swipe at Fou's legs.

Fou could hear Robo-Allen coming and jumped into the air, easily dodging Allen's attack. She used his head as a stepping stone to get even higher before changing her arms into blades and launching herself at him off a wall. There was no way he could stop this attack. His smokescreen was his own weakness at this point.

Allen whipped around and braced himself for the incoming attack, although he wasn't quite able to see through the dust. _Tolerable threat level exceeded. Emergency Battle Protocol activated,_ said a metallic voice inside his head. Almost immediately his body took on a life of its own. Thermal sensors in his left eye activated and allowed him to see through the dust in time to deflect Fou's attack. After deflecting the attack, he tackled her while she was off balance and managed to pin her to the ground. _Target classified as "friendly". Threat level reduced to acceptable parameters, deactivating EBP now._ With that, Allen regained control of his body, and sat there completely aghast. His grip released, Fou easily escaped from his grasp and took a few steps back.

Fou was really getting pissed off with this fight. Komui had put so many advantages into the robot, none of her attacks could make it through his solid defense, and anytime she used a dirty trick like a smokescreen or attacking from behind, he'd use one of his programs to counterattack.

"Damn it, take this!" she shouted, attacking full blast with a frontal assault. It was her only chance--sneak attacks weren't working and this was the last of her strength. She managed to get a good hit, even though he'd blocked, and inflicted a rather nasty gash on his anti-akuma weapon arm.

Komui was pleased as he watched the fight progress, all the little sensors and scanners were working. Although Allen never broke out any of his big weapons, the fight was interesting to watch none the less. It was then that Fou cut a deep gash into Allen's arm. "NOOOOO!!!" he sobbed as he reached over the railing towards his robot. _We just built that!_ he thought not wanting to bring Allen's true form to his attention.

Reever grabbed a hold of the sobbing Komui and tried to pull him away from the rail. _This is bad... Fou should've known better than to go that far. Damn!_ he thought. Struggling to keep Komui away from the battle, Reever shouted, "Fou! Stop fighting, that's enough!" He knew very well Fou wouldn't be too happy about pulling her out of a sparring match. But that didn't matter now; they had to fix Robo-Allen, _already_. They would probably have to knock him out again too...

Bak had his eyes closed and his hands over his ears as he heard the crashes and bangs coming from the sparring room. Curious and worried about his Fou, he ran from the lab to the sparring room and snuck a peek at the two fighting. His face started itching as he saw Robo-Allen starting to overcome Fou. _No_, he thought, _she's_ _losing_. "Stop the fight, Stop the fight! You're going to hurt yourself," He said in a low voice hoping Fou would pick up on his command. He didn't want to be the one to break her heart by tell her she couldn't win. He knew that not being able to defeat the Robot-Allen would upset her; however, her safety came before her pride.

Fou stumbled away at Bak's command to stop. Even if he hadn't aimed the voiced command at her, he still thought it, and she had to obey his instructions. Her form became a little hazy. "I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep." She disappeared and went back to her door. _That Robo-Allen's tougher than I thought,_ she thought. _Next time I'll really wipe the floor with him._

Allen stared in bewilderment at the massive gash in his arm, it didn't really hurt, but he knew he was going to have to get Komui to "fix" it. Then he noticed that Fou had gone back to her door and saw that Komui seemed a little more worried than he had expected. "Hey Komui! You think we could get this patched up?" he asked while holding his arm up. _Wow... I'm having trouble moving my arm above the wrist, that gash must be pretty deep._ Allen thought to himself as he tried to get a better look at it. Fortunately, the training room wasn't bright enough for him to see the severed hydraulic lines and servos that were just inside the casing of his arm

Komui nodded nervously, still a little shocked up about having his precious already damaged this severely. He ran down from the viewing platform down to the fighting floor and came to look at the4 damage himself. He sighed when he found it wasn't something an hour of work wouldn't be able to fix. This could have been a lot worse, he thought to himself as he said to Allen, "C'mon back to the science wing, Allen, and we'll fix this,"

Komui lead Allen back, making sure Allen didn't lift his arm up to see the inside of his arm as they walked. "Oye Reever, I'll need your help with this." Komui yelled back for Reever through the door to the viewing platform.

Reever nodded and ran on over to assist Komui. He, too, had to make sure that Robo-Allen wouldn't see the inside of his damaged arm. Nothing good would come out of it if he saw its contents.

Allen silently followed Komui to the science wing; he was far more focused on the voice he had heard than on his arm. _Was that Mana talking to me?_ he wondered. By the time they reached the science wing Robo-Allen was completely sure that it had been Mana guiding him through his Innocence. _Thank you Mana..._ he thought quietly as he waited for Komui and Reever to fix his arm.

* * *

Reever and Komui led Robo-Allen to the lab they were in earlier, and had him sit down on the table. Reever then examined his damaged arm, while making sure that Robo-Allen wasn't looking. _It doesn't look too bad, but we still shouldn't take any chances._ Reever then looked over at Komui and said, "Say, do you think we should put Allen to sleep while we fix his arm? We wouldn't want him to freak out or anything while we're fixing it..."

"That would probably be best." Komui said to Reever with a nod. He went over and got the dropper and put into Robo-Allen's arm. Really the hanging bag was for show. The needle was a key that when inserted into a slot on Allen's right arm where a doctor would normally stick a needle, Allen would go into a stand-by, "sleep" phase. "G'night Allen-kun. We'll have you fixed in a jiffy."

Once Allen was out cold, Komui went for the electrical tools and handed Reever the soldered while Komui grabbed the volt meter to check what was internally damaged. "I can't believe Fou was able to slice through his arm like that." Komui said in a monotone as he checked all the main probes exposed in the gash, "If he can't stand up to Fou, how are we going to expect that he holds up to a level 3 or 4 Akuma...let alone a Noah?" Komui didn't want to think about what would happen if any of those would actually show up at the order while all the active exorcists were away.

Reever thought over what Komui said carefully as he assisted him in examining Robo-Allen's arm. _He's got a point...and a reason to worry about it. But I think I know how to answer his question._

Reever smirked and said, "Well, you have to remember that Robo-Allen is running off of memories from the _real_ Allen. He knows Fou's a friend, so he wouldn't dare to hurt her, therefore he's being careful in making sure he doesn't by accident. Now, if he were to fight an Akuma or...a Noah, he wouldn't hold back at all. Especially for the sake of the Akuma's trapped soul."

Reever took a breath after saying so much all at once, and continued to examine Robo-Allen's arm. Without looking up from their work, Reever asked Komui, "Does that make sense, Chief?"

"I know exactly what you're saying, Reever." Komui replied as he put down the volt meter and grabbed some new wires and a wire cutter/stripper, "I noticed how he instinctively went into the EBP as soon as the fight started, like we programmed him to, and then he terminated it once he recognized that he was fighting a friend." Komui paused for a minute as he ripped out the two halves of a wire and prepared another wire to replace them. As Reever soldered them in Komui said, "That's not my point though. I have no doubt he wouldn't hold back on a real enemy but, assuming they get passed his defenses, they'll rip his arms to shreds if they get the chance. "

Reever cocked his head to the side as he thought, _Wow...don't I feel stupid for not thinking about that... This surely is a problem though..._ Reever looked up from his soldering work at Komui and said, "Well...do you think we should attempt to work on that problem now...or worry about it when the time comes?" In Reever's own opinion, it would probably be better to fix it and work with the problem now. But, Komui was in charge of the entire project, and they had to go with what he said.

Komui shook his head and explained, "No. We'd have to do so much materials testing before we could upgrade his arm and that would take too long. We'll just add that to the list of things to do along with finding out which foods make Robo-Allen go haywire."

For the next hour, Komui and Reever spent their time repairing the circuit boards, wires and the cannon barrel shell inside of Robo-Allen's arms. Once they finished they closed up his arm and then removed the needle from Allen's arm. Some of the reddish oil started dripping out of the "wound" so they taped a piece of gauze over it to give his system enough time to self repair the minor "injury."

"Alright well I still have some papers to sign." Komui said to Reever as he headed for the door, "You don't mind waiting for Allen to wake up do you?"

Reever sighed as he sat down next to the table Robo-Allen was laying on. _Well...it seems like I don't have much of a choice._ He nodded his head slowly and glanced over at the sleeping robot. "Not really, no. You go on and sign your papers. But, is he just gonna wake up this time, or am I gonna have to say that password to wake him up?"

Almost as if on cue, Allen opened his eyes just after Reever finished his sentence. "Am I all fixed up?" he asked curiously while examining his arm. He took a few moments to appreciate that his arm looked like it had never been injured at all. "You guys did a great job fixing it, it looks great!" Allen said with a happy grin on his face. He got up off the table and stretched a little bit before thanking Reever and Komui for their hard work and then walking to the cafeteria for something to eat.

Reever was caught off guard by the fact that Robo-Allen woke up so suddenly. Reever smiled at him when he complimented their work. Once Robo-Allen left the room, Reever got up from his chair and turned to Komui. "Well, you go on and sign your papers. I might as well go follow him from afar, just in case something happens again." Without waiting for much of a response, Reever left the room after Robo-Allen.

Allen arrived at the cafeteria in a relatively short amount of time, and he was ravenous. On his way down he had realized that he hadn't eaten anything at all since he had woken up and was now suffering for it. He walked up to Jerry and politely asked for a "starter" of pancakes (about 25 of them). He eagerly awaited his "small" breakfast and attempted to make some idle conversation while he waited. "So Jerry-sama, How've you been lately... since the attack I mean?" Allen watched Jerry quickly preparing the pancakes as he waited for a response.

"How cute of you to inquire my health, Allen-kun!" Jerry beamed joyously while he prepared the pancake. Suddenly, his face made a serious expression. "Well... to answer your question, I was helping to tidy up the headquarters... you know... after the attack..."

After a moment of silence, Jerry grumbled "Argh! I' m a cook! I was not supposed to clean up !"

Then, he smiled again. "Enough of this topic! I've finished preparing your pancakes! There you go!" He said, handing a platter fully of pancakes to the boy. "Enjoy your meal!"

Howard Link raised an eyebrow at the robot Allen. He couldn't believe the higher ups allowed Komui to create such a monstrosity and use the Innocence to power it. Still, he had to keep an eye on the fake Allen even more than the real one. The real Allen could and would be watched by the other exorcists, all of whom had been told to kill him if the 14th took control. This robotic version of Allen, based off the things Timcanpy had seen, could be even more dangerous.

"Hello, Allen," Link said, attempting to sound cheerful. "How are you feeling today?"

Reever entered the cafeteria just as he saw Howard Link walk up to Robo-Allen, with a plate full of pancakes. Seeing such a large amout of pancakes made Reever laugh a little. _Thank god those things don't affect him, or who knows how long he would be out of it?_

Reever walked on up to them with his hands in his coat pockets. "Hello there, Link." He glanced back down at Robo-Allen's plate and then added, "That sure is quite a lot you got there, Allen... "

Link frowned at the mass quantities of food on Allen's plate. _Can he eat all that?_ he wanted to ask Reever, but that would just alert the robot something was up. After all, the real Allen could eat twice that and still be hungry. So, instead, he settled for saying to Allen, "You should eat something besides just pancakes. Some fruit, perhaps?"

Allen looked up at the Inspector with a smile after swallowing the first bite of his pancakes and said "It's ok Inspector Link, they're blueberry pancakes!". He smiled as he grabbed the syrup bottle and poured some more syrup on his pancakes. He then realized that Reever had spoken to him too and looked back to him and replied with "This is nothing Reever, I decided to go with a light breakfast." Allen smiled sweetly and happily went back to eating his delicious pancakes.

Reever sweat-dropped and nodded. _Well...I do suppose that is pretty light when it comes to Allen..._ He sighed and said, "So it would seem... Anyway, you don't mind if I take a seat, do you?" Without waiting for a response, Reever took a seat next to Robo-Allen. He watched silently as the robot ate his pancakes happily, slightly amused. He glanced up at Link and said, "Sit down and stay awhile, Link." Reever then gestured for Link to sit down with them, not really caring if he stayed of not; Reever just wanted to be friendly.

Link nodded and sat down with his giant stack of cakes and cookies. "So, what're you up to today? Komui hasn't blown anything up yet, has he?"

* * *

As Reever and Robo-Allen left the lab, Komui had heard the computer running the food simulation whizzing and whirling as it printed out another message on a single sheet of paper. Komui went over and grabbed the message and sat there for a minute as he tried to decode it. "Hmmmm..." he hummed as he read the message over, "It seems sugar and sweets cause him to be extremely happy. Oh God, who knows what would happen if he got a hold of a cookie or something."

Writing that new addition down on the piece of paper Reever left by the computer with the other food ailments and decided to go get something to eat as well. Komui made it to the cafeteria and saw Reever and Inspector Link on either side of Allen as he poured on a ton of syrup on his high pile of pancakes. _Oh god, that's pure sugar!_ he thought as he held his head in frustration as he watched how Robo-Allen quickly dug into the syrup soaked pancakes. _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? _he kept thinking as he ran around in circles out of stress.

Link stood. "One moment," he said. He walked up to Komui. "What's going on? Don't tell me Robo-Allen's eating something he shouldn't be." He could tell by the look on Komui's face that he'd gotten it right. "Um... What food is it we should take away from him and what's going to happen now that he's eaten it?"

Reever watched as Link got up from the table, only to find Komui running around in circles, panicking. _Oh no...this can't be good..._ Reever turned back to Robo-Allen and said, "Um...I'll be right back, Allen." With that, Reever quickly stood and ran over to Komui. He grabbed him by the shoulders, spun him around so they were now looking at each other directly, and said, "Chief, calm down! It'll be okay!" _Now assuming that he was fine before he noticed Allen...it's got to be something that he's eating..._ Reever sighed and continued to say, "Okay, what food is he eating that will cause him to go crazy and what-not?"

Komui stopped running around and looked at Howard Link in fear as he confronted Komui and saw through him like glass. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat as Reever came up and said softly in still a little bit of a worried tone, "The simulator that we're running to check on the glitches in his gastric converter just picked up on another food abnormality. It turns out that sugar makes him extremely happy."

He looked at Inspector Link as he glared him down and sweat-dropped as he explained, "Syrup is nothing but sugars. Don't blame Reever for this; I only just found this out."

Komui looked up in thought and said, "I'm not really sure how being really happy will cause problems like how when he was extremely hyper but we might want to do something about it anyways just in case."

After the third or fourth syrup-soaked bite of his pancakes, Allen started to feel all warm inside. _Wow! suddenly everything in the world is just FANTASTIC!!!_ Allen eagerly devoured the rest of his pancakes and licked the plate clean. "I FEEL AMAZING!!!" he shouted at the top of is "lungs" as he jumped on top of the table. He fealt positively wonderful and wanted to share this feeling with everyone! "REEVER!!! KOMUI!!! It's a beautiful day! LET"S GO OUTSIDE!!!" he yelled happily as he grabbed both of them by the waist and threw them over his shoulders.

Reever's eye grew wide as he was literally lifted off his feet and was flung over Robo-Allen's shoulder, along with Komui. "Eh...let's not go outside, Allen!" It was pointless, the overly happy robot didn't hear a word he had said.

Link watched Allen run away with Reever and Komui. He sighed and decided to follow, just to make sure Komui and Robo-Allen didn't cause trouble.

Allen was giggling to himself the whole way while he ran through the halls and out into the open air. The sky was completely clear, except for one little cloud floating all alone. "Baka cloud! Get outa' the sky!" he yelled as he let loose a blast from his cannon arm that completely destroyed the cloud and left the sky a beautifully undisturbed blue. Allen then sprawled out on the grass and looked up at the sky with a huge smile on his face, it really was a beautiful day.

Once they were outsides, Reever managed to get himself and Komui off Robo-Allen's shoulders before he blasted at a small little cloud in the sky, causing Reever's eyes to grow even wider.

Komui was a little afraid of what might happen after he was lifted off of his feet and carted outside. After Allen's initial rush of energy and his little frightening act, Komui was pretty sure Allen wouldn't cause any more trouble now that he was just enjoying the day.

As Robo-Allen laid himself on the grass and looked up at the sky with a huge smile, Reever asked Komui quietly, "Eh...Chief...he had quite a bit of syrup...how long do you think until this extreme happiness will go away?"

"I'm not sure." Komui said as he had already joined Allen and was laying on the grass with his hands be hind his head, his one knee up and his other leg crossed over his knee, "but I'm perfectly fine with watching over Allen for now."

Reever sweat-dropped once again and sighed. _I can't really argue with him this time._ Reever walked over to them and looked down at them from above. "Well, if you two don't mind, I think I'll go back in the lab. Someone's got to be in there in case we get any news of some sort." He knew Robo-Allen wouldn't really get it, but hopefully Komui would understand what he meant; Reever would hang around the lab in case there were any updates about foods that may affect Robo-Allen. Reever hovered his hand above them, waving, and then walked back into the building.

"Komui, get up. You need to sign some paperwork. Now's not the time for lollygagging." Link said as he glanced over at Robo-Allen, who looked absolutely ecstatic to be sitting in the sun. "How dangerous is this good mood and how do we undo whatever happened?"

Koumi sighed heavily as Inspector Link came and ruined his good excuse to procrastinate on his work, which wasn't all that much really since he had recently been keeping things up to date so he could keep things in the green with the Robo-Allen Project. Komui stood up and said to the robot, "I'll be right back Allen-kun."

Komui walked away with Link slightly and he said to him, "Under one of the orders that I signed to okay this project, someone has to keep an eye on him so nothing bad happens, so technically I'm doing my job. Unless you want to watch over a robot that could possibly malfunction on you and you could be responsible if all hell breaks loose, then I'll go sign the few papers on my desk"

Komui sighed as he became a little more serious and said, "Well, food works like food in our bodies in his, the food has to work it's way through his system and there's nothing we can do until then. I assume that as long as we keep him content like this, he'll be fine while he "digests" the syrup. The worst i can tell that could happen is someone could try to upset his good mood and then he tries to get rid of the 'bad influence' or something." Komui was just of course making a quick assumption after watching how he blew away that tiny little cloud in the sky.

Link slapped his forehead. "I can watch the damn robot. I'm a member of Crow, remember? I can handle a robot. If I get it mad, I'll offer it a chicken leg or something." He knew how to distract Allen, since he'd been stalking--watching(really stalking)--the real him for months on Lvllie's orders. He'd recently been reassigned to watching the robot rather than the real thing, since he'd proved trustworthy enough that Lvllie couldn't rightfully have him watched anymore.

Link knew that he could distract the real Allen, and thus knew how to distract the robotic one based on Timcanpy's observations of him. "You go work. Reever and I will keep an eye on the robot. If you find out other things we shouldn't feed him, contact us _immediately._"

Allen was trying his best to ignore Inspector Link's bad attitude, but it was very hard to do when he kept speaking the way he was. "You know Inspector, you're startin' to bum me out with that bad attitude of yours..." He said with a furious glare that made Komui cringe a bit. "You should probably just sit down and enjoy the sunshine." As Allen said this you could hear his laser charging but he wasn't pointing it anywhere yet. He stood up and turned so that he was facing Inspector Link but stayed in basically the same spot. "I'm going to go get some apple juice, I hope that when I get back you'll have gotten a brighter disposition." Allen said this and then noticed a shadow come over everything. As soon as he saw the change in lighting Allen whipped around and leveled his laser at a nother cloud that had moved infront of the sun "QUIT BRINGING ME DOWN!" he shouted as he let out a blast from his laser that was much larger than necessary. "I'm gonna' get my juice now..." he said with a mild pout as he walked to the cafeteria.

Link sighed and reached into his pocket. He had a bottle of iced apple-juice he'd been saving for having to watch the robot--it was sugar free, thank God. "Walker, take this," he said, handing it to the robot with a small smile on his face. It was the best he could manage. He was a trained assassin, not a baby-sitter, after all. Frowns were more effective against enemies than a smile.

He sat down on the grass, hoping Robo-Allen would be satisfied with what he'd been given. _It's still cool, so the robot shouldn't have any reason to go inside and wreak havoc on the Order,_ Link thought smugly.

Allen looked at the juice box for a moment before taking it from Inspector Link's hand. "Thank you Inspector!" he said with a wide grin as he started drinking. "That saved me a trip to the cafeteria... but I think I'll go see where Fou went. I haven't seen her since the training session..." Allen said as he finished the juice box and crushed it in his hand. Allen paused for a few moments as if he were considering doing something. Then, without warning, he threw the empty juice box into the air and vaporized it with his cannon. "That saved me a trip too!" he exclaimed happily as he set out to look for Fou.

Link rolled his eyes at Robo-Allen's abuse of his powers but didn't say a word as he followed him like a shadow. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

I'm really sorry for the long delay on the update. It took us awhile to role play up to this part

*UPDATE: Link is being role played by sailorstar165

*NOTE: for those of you who don't know, Crow is an organization within the Order who have the ability to "seal" Innocence [render it inactive for a short time]


	4. Chapter 4: Chocolate

Chapter 4: Chocolate

On his way up to the lab, Reever noticed Lou Fa wondering around; it seemed like she was doing much of anything. "Yo, Lou Fa, if you're not doing anything, would you like to come back to the lab with me? I wouldn't mind some company."

Lou Fa saw Reever coming her way and was thinking of something to do so he wouldn't notice that she was doing... nothing. It was a little too late though. "R-really? Well then, I would like to!" She wasn't really sure what Reever needed her for, or if he really just wanted company, but it will kill her boredom for now. Maybe she'll get a chance to see robo Allen again as well.

Reever grinned at Lou Fa as he walked past her and signaled for her to follow him into the lab. Once there, Reever pulled two chairs over to the computer and sat himself down in front of the screen. "There's not too much to do around here (for once), so I figured I would at least sit around here, in case an update about Allen would come up. And frankly, that can get boring pretty quickly."

Lou Fa sat down of the other chair and looked at the screen. "I can imagine that sitting here all alone gets boring after a while...", she said while looking around the lab. Reever looked like he was always busy, so she understood that he liked the fact that there wasn't much to do, but she had been bored for a while and was basically waiting for something interesting to happen.

Reever looked over at Lou Fa, adding, "That's why I asked if you like to come along. It looked like you weren't doing much of anything anyway." He sighed as leaned back in his seat and twiddled with his fingers, waiting for either Lou Fa to reply or something else to happen. He hoped Lou Fa would reply first; Reever enjoyed the fact that he had nothing to really do, for once.

Lou Fa nodded and thought that she could keep Reever company for a while. "Well, then I guess that I'll stay here with you. I can try to make some coffee too, even though I'm not sure if it will taste good..."

Reever smiled at Lou Fa at her kind of & thoughtful gesture. "I think I'm okay for the time-being, Lou Fa. But thanks for the offer." Reever turned his head back to the computer, kinda hoping that _something_ would pop up and have a new update for the robot, but nothing did. Sighing, Reever thought to himself, _Man...I like not having anything to do. But it doesn't feel right... I feel like I should be doing_ something _to help out around here._

Reever raised his arms above his head and stretched with a yawn. "It's kind of boring around here when you don't have anything to do. You would think that I would be enjoying myself more. What about you? Are you enjoying your free time, or are you a little bored and kinda guilty like me?" This was Reever's attempt to cure his boredom: come up with some pointless conversation.

After Link took the fun job off his hands, Koumi dragged his feet back to his office to find that another stack of papers had materialized onto his desk and he hung his head as he said to himself, "Will there ever be an entire day that I can go without signing at least one giant stack of papers?"

Komui looked at the top form of the stack to see what it pertained to; if it had nothing to do with Robo-Allen he wasn't going to even give it a second glance. Unfortunately, it was more papers on research being done to possibly upgrade his battle system. Komui sat down and began skimming through the work as he half-mindlessly signed his name where ever he saw an x and a line

After watching Robo-Allen go haywire at its initial start-up, Johnny went back to the library to continue research on the maintenance of the robot so they knew how to fix him if anything were to go wrong. Johnny worked his way through the paper work and eventually got to a form that needed Komui to sign. He sighed and said to himself, "Man, It's gonna take him forever to get to my form."

Johnny packed up his small packet of research into his hard-backed folder and cradled it in his arms as he walked to the supervisor's office to see if he was in. To Johnny's complete surprise, he watched how Komui was doing work on a relatively clean desk. "Supervisor?!? You actually are doing your work?"

Komui looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and he chuckled a little at it once he saw it was Johnny. "Yeah, surprising isn't it? I have to keep my work up if we want to keep the Robo-Allen project alive." Komui noticed the folder in Johnny's arms, sighed and then asked in a semi irritated voice, "Is that something for me to sign as well?"

"Oh yeah." Johnny said as he kind of forgot what he was doing there in the first place after seeing the bizarre sight, "It's just two signatures to okay the maintenance research." Once Komui took a break from his stack of papers and quickly signed off on Johnny's papers, he said, "Arigato, Supervisor." and then ran off.

On his way back to the library he saw the robot coming his way with Inspector Link tailing behind it. Oh i should be nice and interact with it he thought for a moment before waving exuberantly to be noticed by the two of them and he said in a chipper voice, "Hello there Allen-kun. How're you?"

Allen saw Johnny waving and eagerly ran towards him. "Hey Jonathan! I'm good... you?" he said as he came to a stop right in front of him. "What've you got there?" he asked curiously, pointing at the folder in Jonathan's arms.

"It's a folder," Link said, rather irritated. Robo-Allen seemed too easily distracted to be much use to the Order. "Now why don't we let him get back to whatever important thing he's supposed to be doing for Komui or Reever?"

"It's for..." Johnny started as he remembered that Robo-Allen didn't know he was a robot, "uhhh a maintenance project for....some of the...scanners. Yeah that's it." Johnny was about to walk away when a thought popped into his head, "Oh Allen-kun, Link," he said as he started digging through his coat pocket, "Russell brought chocolate back from his vacation with his son." Johnny held out two, individually wrapped, inch wide, squares of chocolate for the two of them to take. "It's like natural chocolate or something," as he held his chin as he tried to remember what Russell had told him, "It's like 80% dark chocolate with an natural sweetener instead of sugar. Either way, they're really good."

Link snatched the chocolates out of Johnny's hand before Robo-Allen could even touch them. "Thank you, Johnny," he said, pocketing the sweets. "I'll hold on to them for now. Walker's... had enough sweet things."

Chocolate, Link knew, contained something similar to caffeine. They already knew Caffeine wasn't a good thing to give to the robot. Until they were sure Allen could handle such a thing, Link wasn't going to take any chances.

Allen frowned when Inspector Link snatched the chocolates before he could and made a disappointed-sounding wine. _Maybe it would cheer Fou up if I give her some of that chocolate!_ he thought excitedly as he watched Link pocket the chocolates. He easily managed to snatch BOTH of the chocolates out of the Inspector's pocket without him noticing at all. "Well it's good to hear that you're doing well, but I was on my way to find Fou so I'll see you later!" he said cheerily before running off to find Fou.

Fou had been nodded off again in her wall. Nothing was happening, so there wasn't much point in staying awake and wasting energy. She might as well relax and take a break. That had been her plan, at least, until Robo-Allen showed up.

"What do you want?" she asked sleepily. "I'm not fighting you again. Go find Bakanda or something."

Allen frowned and reached into his pocket for the chocolates. "I just came to give you this. Johnny gave them to me and they're supposed to be delicious!" he said with a bright smile as he held one of the chocolates out for Fou. "Would you come out and eat with me?" he asked sweetly as he waited for Fou to take the chocolate.

Fou would've rolled her eyes if she had any to roll; she was still in the wall, after all. It was nice of Allen to offer her some chocolate, but she had the feeling he'd come to offer it to her to escape whoever was supposed to keep an eye on him at the moment. "Sure, Allen. One sec."

She morphed out of the wall as she always did and took a chocolate from Allen. "You sure you're allowed to eat these?" she asked, popping her into her mouth.

Allen saw Fou eat the chocolate and quickly did the same. He closed his eyes and savored the taste of the chocolate before he realized that Fou had asked him a question. "I'm not sure... Inspector Link said something about not eating sweets, but I don't see any prob...lem" he said as he opened his eyes to look at Fou. At that moment he was hit with a very bizarre feeling which made him both extremely giddy and sick-to-his-stomach at the same time. "Uhhh... Fou. Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked sheepishly as he fidgeted his hands and attempted to avoid looking directly at her without seeming rude.

Link sighed when Allen ran off. _Well, at least I still have the..._ he patted his pocket, _chocolates... Shit._

With speed only a member of Crow could possess, he chased after the robot. He reached Fou's door in time to watch Allen eat the chocolate. _Damn it._

Fou raised an eye brow at Robo-Allen. "Um... no?" She glanced over at Link. Maybe he knew what Allen's sudden personality shift was supposed to mean. "I'm the same as I ever am." The robot was acting weird, which wasn't a good sign. Weird-acting robots were never a good sign, especially if they were made by Komui.

* * *

In efforts to procrastinate on his paper work, Koumi decided to start tinkering with a golem to have a link to the computer running the simulator after Johnny left. He had all the tools he needed in his desk since he would do this from time to time. Komui finished the job in 10 minutes but as soon as he let it go, it flew right by his ear and started beeping very loudly and violently.

"Oh god, now what?" Komui said as he ran to the lab with the golem still following him. He ran into the lab to find Reever talking with Lou fa and he said, "Reever, new food!" The two of them ran over to the computer and Komui took the paper being printed out and started to decode it. He read it over while scratching his chin but when he finally understood the message he hung his head a giggled a little. "Get a load of this," Komui said as he handed the paper over to Reever, "Cocoa increases the amount of oxytocin in his system. In other words, Chocolate makes him fall in love."

Reever slapped his forehead as he muttered, "Oh for the love of God... That one is just ridiculous if you ask me." Reever took his hand away from his face and scanned the paper as well. Closing his eyes, Reever scratched the top of his head with his index finger and asked Komui, "Chief...he doesn't have any chocolate with him, does he?"

Reever turned with a sigh, deciding that the answer didn't matter much. Odds are that Robo-Allen would get his hands on some soon if he hasn't already. Grabbing the back of Komui's collar, Reever dragged him out of the lab, saying in a slightly aggravated tone, "C'mon, we better go find him and make sure he doesn't get his hands on any chocolate..."

Komui pouted as Reever started dragging him away to find Allen. "I can walk you know Reever", he muttered to himself bitterly.

Allen didn't know why he suddenly felt this way, but he couldn't even speak. "Oh... Well uhhh... I-gotta-go!" he said as he quickly turned and ran away from Fou. He could feel his "heart" racing and felt as if he were about to throw-up, but he could barely get that pitiful sentence out and he had no idea why. _What's happening to me! I should probably go see Komui about this!_ he thought as he ran madly towards Komui's office. "Please be there! Please be there! Please be there!" he said to himself as he ran.

Fou raised an eyebrow when Allen ran off. The robot was acting strangely, or more strangely than usual. "What the hell is wrong with him now? Did the chocolate make him go nuts again?" She shrugged, and then yawned. "Well, 'night. I'm still tired." She disappeared into her wall.

_Chocolate?_ Link repeated mentally. This did not bode well in the least. He chased after Robo-Allen, who had run right into Komui and Reever.

Just as Reever began to drag Komui out of the lab and down the hall a short ways, he saw Robo-Allen running towards them. Reever quickly pulled Komui up and set him down on his feet. Just as Robo-Allen reached them, Reever stopped the robot by grabbing him by the shoulders firmly. Slightly relieved by the fact that they woudln't have to go look for him, Reever was confused, and a little anxious as to why Robo-Allen was running so fast.

"Calm down, Allen." Reever sighed and let go of Robo-Allen. He crossed his arms and continued, "Is there something wrong?"

Allen started to calm down when he saw Komui and Reever, but he had no idea how to answer Reever's question. "I'm not sure, One minute I felt fine and then the next I was feeling all kinds of strange things! I felt like I was about to throw up, but at the same time I felt all warm inside... Do you think I'm getting sick?" he asked with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

As Robo-Allen approached them and described his symptoms to him Komui cocked his head to the side and thought to himself, _That's odd. He shouldn't get "sick". He's been running fine this long so I don't know why he would get any kind of computer bugs or anything._

Fed up with the robot's perceptions, Link decided to answer Reever's question correctly for Allen. "He ate some chocolate," he whispered into the scientist's ear.

Komui tried to choke down a chuckle after hearing that Allen ate some chocolate. _That's funny actually_, he thought to himself, _he probably fell in love with someone_. Komui rubbed his chin in thought dramatically as he eyed Robo-Allen suspiciously. "I don't know Allen-kun," he said in thoughtful yet suspicious voice, "sure sounds like you mighta caught something. Tell me, did you run into anyone else before coming to us?"

Allen was beginning to calm down but was still very quick to answer Komui's question. "Actually, I started feeling sick while I was talking to Fou... It's weird though, I feel fine now." he said with a questioning tone as he noticed that he felt fine until he started lingering on thoughts of Fou. As soon as he had a picture of her in his mind all his odd feelings would come right back. "Do you think it's something to do with her?" Allen asked innocently.

Komui did all in his power to keep himself from smiling to obviously but did give off a smirk. _Awww, Robo-Allen fell in love with Fou_, He thought to himself, _that's kinda cute actually_. Komui rubbed his chin again and said, "Hmmmm...You know. I'm not even sure Fou can get sick. We'd have to ask Bak about that." Komui placed a hand on Allen's shoulders and said, "But for now, why don't you spend some time with Link in the lounge. Maybe lay down for a little bit and get yourself feeling better."

Allen noticed the slight smirk on Komui's face and was a little hurt that he thought this was funny, but he took his advice anyway and laid down on the couch in the lounge. "Hopefully I'll feel better after a little nap..." he said to no-one-in-particular as he lay down and shut his eyes. _That is if I can keep my mind off of Fou for more than a few seconds._ he thought to himself as he found a comfortable position to lay in.

* * *

Komui nudged Allen in the direction of the Lounge and after Link and Allen left Reever and Komui by themselves, Komui held his chin in thought for real as he pondered over an idea. "Hmmmmm...." he hummed as then held his hands like he was holding something in each palm."Sugar made Allen extremely happy, and made him almost impulsive..." Komui said as he held one hand slightly lower as he thought, "and chocolate made him fall in love with Fou but not act on it..." Komui then brought his hands together as he said to himself, "Put them together...."

Komui then hatched a brilliant scheme on par with his ideas for the Komuilins. "Jerry-san!" Komui screamed as he ran off for the cafeteria with his idea now buzzing though his head. He went up to Jerry's window and he asked him, "Jerry-san! Can I have a piece of your infamous, triple chocolate cake?"

Reever sighed and ran after Komui. It probably wasn't the best idea to go along with feeding Robo-Allen a piece of one of Jerry's triple chocolate cakes. But Reever had nothing better to do, for once. So he figured he would go along with it, and see what would happen. Honestly, Reever couldn't wait to see Robo-Allen react after eating such a thing. After Komui shouted in at Jerry, Reever added, "Let him have a piece, Jerry-san! We need one pronto!"

After the flamboyant chef gave Komui a large slice of a rich chocolate cake, Komui wrapped it with a few napkins and traveled out of the cafeteria with it. As Reever and Komui walked, Komui said, "Okay, there's a small experiment I wanna try. Go tell Link that he's needed somewhere else and that you'll watch over Allen. Meanwhile, I'm going to go fetch Fou and tell her to bring this to Allen since I have to work. After Fou shows up you leave and then we'll see what happens from there."

Nodding, Reever left for the lounge. On his way there, Reever thought, _Whether it's a small experiment or not, this can't possibly end well._ Reever sighed and quickly made his way to the lounge. Once he was just outside, Reever placed his hand inside his lab coat's pockets and walked inside. Just as he thought, Link was keeping a close eye on the sleeping Robo-Allen. "Yo, Inspector! You're needed upstairs in the lab..." Reever said. He glanced down at Robo-Allen, then added, "I'll look over Allen while you're gone."

Link raised an eyebrow at Reever, but stood up. "This better be important," he muttered. "Make sure he doesn't blow anything up." Link walked away.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that he doesn't," Reever replied as Link left the room. _I hope the cheif hurries up. I won't have an excuse for Link if he gets back before he even arrived._ he thought to himself as he sat down in the chair, across from the couch Robo-Allen was laying in. Reever watched the robot in silence, patiently waiting for Komui to show up.

As Reever continued down the hallway they were walking down, Komui split off down another hallway and he looked for Fou's door. Once he found it, he knocked and said to the door, "Fou-san, can I ask you to do something?"

Fou sighed and morphed out of her door. "What do you need me to do?" she asked. She was a little irritated, but that was normal. She didn't appreciate being woken up from her naps all the time.

Komui held the covered plate out to Fou and he explained to her, "I was told that this should be given to Rob-Allen, however, I'm a little busy at the moment so I was wondering if you could give this to Allen for me."

Fou raised an eyebrow at the plate, but took it anyway. "If that robot blows up, I'll murder you," Fou muttered before wandering over to the lounge. She had a feeling that's where he'd be, since the real Allen napped there sometimes.

She found him sleeping. "Hey, Baka Komui said to give this to you," she said, bopping Allen on the head. It wasn't as hard as she normally hit Bak, but it woke him up all the same. She held out the covered plate for the robot to take.

Allen sat up and blinked a few times after being struck by Fou and quickly saw the plate she was offering him. He carefully took the plate and uncovered it to find a piece of Jerry's triple-chocolate cake. "Ooooh!" he said as he sat up and took the first bite. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed as he devoured the whole slice of cake in a matter of seconds. When he finished the cake, his face froze and the pupils of his eyes got very wide, it looked as though he was going to go berserk again.

_Oh God, not again._ Fou glanced over at Reever. "What was Komui thinking, giving the brat that much sugar?" she growled. It was obvious that he was in on this who thing. She turned back to Allen, ready to spring into action if need be.

_Let's see... he acted weird before with the chocolate..._ she thought. _Maybe whatever went on with the chocolate will overpower the sugar... Or make it worse_

Reever stared at Robo-Allen, or the expression on his face that is. _This won't end well...I can just tell._ he thought as he swiftly made his way out of the lounge. But of course, Reever just stood outside the room, leaning against the wall. He wasn't bound to miss whatever was to come--even though it probably wouldn't be good...

Koumi had taken an alterative route than Fou did down to the lounge to avoid suspicion from Fou. He saw Reever already spying around the corner and Komui slinked over to his side just in time to see the show.

Fou twitched as Reever left the room without answering her question. _He better be getting Komui to fix this,_ she thought, not taking her eyes off the robot.

Allen's eyes returned to their normal state, but he felt completely different than he had a moment ago. His mind was racing with thoughts of Fou and he felt nothing but a deep love for Fou and a distinct urge to express it. "Fou..." he said as he struck a dashingly handsome pose before continuing. "I saw you in the training room today, as you dashed towards me with your arm raised, a glint of brilliant light caught your hair 'twas haloed in front of me. I dodged and your eyes flashed fire into my soul I immediately read the words of General Cross and Tyki Mikk!---" he gallantly took a knee and grabbed one of Fou's hands in his before saying "And in the words of Road Kamelot... I fancy you!" Fou was noticeably stunned by his sudden proclamation of his love, and rightfully so considering he had not so much as said a single romantic thing to her since they had met, but he patiently awaited her reply while holding her hand warmly and giving her a slightly seductive smile.

Fou had no idea what was going on, so she said the first thing that came to mind: "What the _Hell?_" She tried to pull her hand away, but Allen was holding on firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Irritated by the fact he wouldn't let go of her, she turned her hand into a vapor that easily slipped through his fingers before reassembling it.

Then it hit her. It was the chocolate and the sugar acting together. It wasn't too far a stretch to guess the chocolate was behind his sudden... "fancy" of her, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that the sugar was causing his spontaneous actions. She'd heard about the pancake incident earlier from one of the passing by headquarters scientists.

Now that that all made sense to her, there were a few options open to Fou. The first, openly refusing him, was out of the question. God knew what he'd do to her if she refused him. The second was to humor his "feelings" until the chocolate--hopefully--wore off, but she didn't feel like waiting that long. The third option was to attempt to let him down gently, something Fou sucked at.

She decided to go with option two, no matter how much she hated the idea. "Um... Allen... I don't know what to say..." She swallowed hard. This was going to suck big time. She'd get Komui back for this, and he wouldn't be happy when she did. He wouldn't be happy at all. "I like you too, I guess... but um... I'm not sure if I feel that way..." Fou hit herself mentally. It sounded like she was dumping him: a big problem. She decided to finish it before he reacted to her last statement. "I guess we could... give it a try..."

Fou didn't want to think about how Bak would react to this. She liked him a lot, which was why she picked on him so much, and she was certain he had some kind of feelings for her, even if he obsessed over Lenalee regularly. Fou knew that if Bak caught wind of her and Allen, even if it was just so she didn't end up six feet under.

Allen's eyes lit up when he heard Fou's acceptance of his love for her. "Fantastic!" he exclaimed as he stuck a heroic pose which caught the light from a nearby lamp in such a way that it framed his body in a majestic glow. "I shall be back when the preparations are complete! Be prepared for the best date EVER!" he shouted over his shoulder as he zipped off at near light speed through the order and collected the necessary items for his planned surprise. After setting everything up he took a moment to judge the arrangements and found everything to his liking. Once satisfied, he darted back to Fou and grabbed her in his arms. They got outside in only a matter of moments and Allen stopped just long enough to say "Hold on tight." before activating the booster on his back and propelling them both to the roof of the Order.

Komui stared slack jawed at the scene, not believing the cake had that much of an effect on Robo-Allen. "Well..." Komui said up to Reever, "At last we now know what chocolaty sweets do to him now."

Komui covered his face as the force of Allen's jet boosters kicked up some smoke and blew in Komui's and Reever's direction. Komui coughed a little before saying, "At least we know those work." he waved the dust away from his face and though to himself, _Well now Fou has a new non-human friend...I wonder how Bak would take this..._

As Komui pondered Bak's reaction Link approached them.

Link tapped his foot impatiently as he glared from Komui's face to Reever's. "Where is that robot?" he asked, his voice perfectly calm and even, yet cold and downright terrifying.

Reever had tricked him into leaving the robot alone, and when he returned, Robo-Allen was gone. The two scientists were in deep shit, and they knew it. He would report this straight to Lvllie as soon as he tracked down his current charge.

Reever was pleased with the chocolate cake's hilarious effects. But he wasn't too pleased to see that Howard Link was back so soon. Infact, he was slightly terrified _Damn it..._ the scientist thought as he scratched the back of his head. Without looking at Link directly, Reever said, "Well, he sort of wanted to go spend sometime with Fou. And well, we figured that it would be alright if someone was still with him." Reever glanced at Komui and then elbowed him in the side as he added, "Isn't that right, Chief?"

_Oh Damn_, Komui though as he looked up at Link in worry. Komui shook his head at Reevere's response and said, "He's perfectly safe with Fou and Fou will be fine on her own. By the way, she is the guardian of the Asian Branch."

"I guess being with Fou is better than nothing, but I really should find him," Link muttered, "but I'm _supposed_ to be watching him regardless. So I repeat, where is the robot?"

"Eh..." Reever muttered as he glanced away from Link and looked into the lounge from the side. As suspected, Robo-Allen and Fou weren't back from whatever that robot had planned for the two of them. "Well...," Reever began as he turned back to Link, "he took off with Fou somewhere. Thing is, we don't know exactly where to..." Reever sighed slightly with a shrug. Link was going to be displeased about hearing that, Reever just knew it.

Displeased definitely summed up Link's current attitude. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked, his voice once again cold and even. "Why are you sitting here? Find him!" He turned on his heel and stalked off to find the missing robot. "And tell me when you do!"

Koumi watched Link storm off down the hallway before saying, "Well it could have been worse." Komui stood back up and brushed himself off before saying to Reever, "C'mon, let's go find Allen."

* * *

Allen blasted his way up to the roof where a picturesque candle-lit dinner was laid out for the two of them. "I hope you like it, but before we eat, look over there." he said softly with a gesture towards the setting sun which just at that moment doused the sky in a soft red glow as it was sinking into the horizon. "Nearly as beautiful as you are my little cherry blossom." Allen said with a soft smile as he gazed deeply into Fou's eyes.

Fou was a little annoyed at the robot's blatant abuse of powers, but she was sure he didn't realize in his hyper-active state that he'd done something the real Allen wouldn't be able to do. She didn't point this out, of course. Instead, she allowed him to sweep her off her feet and take her to the roof, where he showed her not only his surprise, but also the most wonderful sunset.

"It is beautiful," Fou replied quietly. She rarely went outside, and so she never saw much of the world. "Thank you, Allen." And for the first time since Robo-Allen ate that cake, Fou wasn't praying for the effects to wear off.

Allen's eyes lit up when he saw how happy Fou was and elegantly gestured to the two steaming bowls of Lobster bisque as he set down to eat. Being a gentleman, he did not begin eating until Fou had taken her first bite regardless of the fact that he was very hungry. "So how's the food Fou? There's a bunch more in the basket, Jerry went a little overboard when I asked him to make a dinner for two." Allen said with a slight chuckle after swallowing the first spoonful, which was exceptionally tasty even by Jerry's standards. _I'm glad Jerry wasn't hurt when the order was invaded... He's a nice guy and an excellent chef_ he though happily to himself as he ate some more.

"It's all very good," Fou replied, eating some more lobster bisque and taking one of the biscuits from the basket. "We'll have to thank Jerry for all of this." Fou didn't actually need to eat, but she could if she wanted to. Normally, she never wanted to because she saw it as pointless.

"So, Allen, what made you realize that you liked me?" Fou asked, trying to start some form of conversation so Allen wouldn't keep _looking_ at her that way.

Allen frowned and paused for a minute to think before saying, "I've always really liked you, but I guess with all this business with the Millennium Earl I never had time to look at it as anything other than friendship." he said with a slightly mournful tone as he finished his bowl of lobster bisque and pulled out a plate of Crab Linguini. "So do you feel the same way about me?" he asked innocently as he began to eat again.

_Oh boy,_ Fou thought, busying herself with her crab linguini. If Fou could sweat, she'd be sweating like a pig--though, pigs couldn't sweat and thus the saying made no sense to her. "I... er..." _When's that stuff gonna wear off again?_ she thought meekly. "Um... I like you too, Allen, but... um... I'm not sure if I think of you like _that_ just yet." And just for added effect--and to make the robot think she was a little embarrassed to answer the question--Fou blushed. She hoped that answer would suffice until the robot was back in its proper state of mind.

Allen saw Fou blushing and decided not to press the matter any farther, he was also beginning to loose his nerve so he wasn't sure if he could handle much more conversation. "So~... How's the food?" he asked meekly trying to break the silence that had befallen their date. _Why isn't this as easy as it was a moment ago?!_ Allen thought angrily to himself as he awaited some sort of answer.

"Everything's good," Fou replied. Again, she didn't usually eat, so she didn't really have a definition of "good food" or anything to compare this food to in her mind. She noticed that Allen seemed to be getting a little embarrassed and quiet and wondered if the sugar and chocolate mix was finally wearing off. Fou would have said something, but she couldn't think of what for the life of her, so she kept silent and followed Allen's lead by eating more of the food Jerry had made for them.

The rest of the date passed with only a few filler conversations as the two of them ate the rest of the food and watched the sun sink below the horizon. When the food was gone Allen was far too fidgety and nervous to stall any longer and he could tell that it was time to end the date. "Shall we go back inside?" he asked sheepishly as he stood up. He cleaned up everything and gathered it all into a large sack before turning back to Fou. "I... have to... put this stuff away. So~... I'll see you later ok?" he said as he leapt from the roof and landed right in front of the door. The landing had been a little rough, but he had softened it by using his jetpack. Allen hurried inside, past Inspector Link, and went lazily to the cafeteria where he dropped off the sack with Jerry and wordlessly went to his room. _I feel EXAUSTED... Hopefully I didn't completely embarrass myself with Fou today. I'll bet a good night's sleep will be good for me,_ he thought to himself as he laid down in his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Fou waved to Robo-Allen, relieved that the strange effects of the chocolate/sugar combination at last wore off. Tired and full of food, Fou went back to her door and went to sleep.

* * *

Komui and Reever walked around the entire Order, looking around for traces of Robo-Allen and Fou but they were no where to be found. "Sheesh," Komui complained as they passed the living quarters for the third time, "When in the hell could they have gone?" Unexpectedly, and lucky for them, Robo-Allen drowsily emerged from another hallway across the pit that led down to Helveska and went into the Real Allen's room. Komui looked over at Reever before rushing over to Allen's room and peered inside; Robo-Allen was fast asleep on Allen's bed. Relieved that they finally found him he closed the door and said, "I guess I'll go find Link and tell him we found him."

Reever nodded as Komui walked off and then made his own way to the lab. _It really has been a long day..._ he thought as his drowsily walked into the lab. He plopped himself down in front of the computer, and leaned back with a yawn. He closed his eyes and folded his hands over his chest as he thought, _Tomorrow sure as hell better not be as hectic as today was... Today was insane, and that robot had me running all over the place._

As Komui headed off towards the Inspector's office he pondered in his mind, _Is it really right to let Robo-Allen sleep in the real Allen's room? I mean I know we based him off of Tim's memories but...something about this makes me feel...we're replacing Allen entirely..._

Link was seriously irritated when he couldn't find the robot in Allen's usual hang outs. The robot was supposed to be based on the real Allen, so why wasn't he where the normal Allen would be?

His irritation had yet to subside when Komui approached him. "Have you found him?" he asked, not bothering to hide the irritation.

As Koumi approached Link, he pointed behind him and said, "He's sound asleep in Allen's room and Reever is still with him at the moment. Really? I don't blame Robo-Allen for passing out..." Komui paused to yawn before declaring, "It's been a long day for everyone." he rubbed his eye before saying to Link, "Well if I'm not needed for anything else, I guess I should go check out what paper work has accumulated on my desk." Komui turned and waved to Link as he drowsily walked away.

Link nodded to Komui and went to Allen's room, finding the robot out cold in Allen's bed. _I don't blame it for being tired,_ Link thought with a yawn. He settled down in the chair he usually sat in to watch Allen and nodded off into his characteristic light sleep.

Komui walked on back to his office not only pondering about if everyday of watching that robot would be like today but also hoping in his mind that there wasn't that much paper work. Komui opened the door to his office and saw seven stacks of two foot high stacks of paperwork. Komui hung his head and said, "Aww man...it's gonna be another late nighter." with that Komui sat at his desk and reluctantly began working.


End file.
